Together We Bleed
by Crestopheles
Summary: "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Do I sense another gifted human before me? You need to learn to be subtle when you learn when I'm going to die." Beyond Birthday didn't turn psychotic by himself... OCxBB
1. Compatibility

Beyond Birthday wasn't fazed at the result of the pointless test lying down on the table in front of him. He had predicted the outcome from the very minute he read the title. Staring at it again now, almost annoyed that he had to see the stupid waste of paper; he gazed at the last line at the end of the test:

'_Compatibility percentage = 5.5% Please wait after class to be paired with a partner'_

Everyone within the orphanage grounds had to take a compatibly test when they reached the age of sixteen. Everyone was determined to succeed in life, no matter what career choice you chose. Some would take an interest in medicine, law, space physics, psychology, while others chose the path to becoming a detective like the infamous L.

L.

That one letter would always make him shudder, there was nothing special about this L person; he was a coward and a hermit who had an extremely large ego with an equally large brain to match. Frowning at the thought of everyone within the orphanage that worshiped him like their own deity, L may have a great amount of power and influence over people but it certainly didn't make him a god. He had the chance to talk to L once, more like listened to him answer questions the rest of the children asked. He even had a two-way web camera between them, L looked just as boring as he imagined; there was no golden skin that glowed or handsome features, nor was there any sight of a perfect human anatomy display. He wore a long-sleeved white top with baggy blue jeans and his hair had a personality of its own, it didn't seem to stay flat and spiked out at messy angles. His skin looked pasty and there were prominent bags under his eyes; Beyond felt pity for the man, nothing more.

Thinking back to the test, he imagined if L was ever in the same predicament as he when being placed with a partner. L had Watari although Watari seemed to be a sort of sidekick. If he ever chose to have a partner, they would have to be his equal and not a mere servant or butler. But those chances were slim according to the exam, which was fine; he would rather work alone anyway. The less chance he would screw up, especially for the job he had in mind. The edges of his mouth tilted up into a kind of smirk.

Before he knew what had happened, students around him were gathering heir books and leaving the room. He watched with his venetian red eyes as they walked single file out the door, he glanced over at the teacher who was, in turn, staring back at him. He stared back for a minute which made her relocate her sight and set it somewhere else. It so happened that they fixed on another student; Beyond followed her sight till his own were taking in the appearance of a boy who sat right at the back in the far left corner. The tension of the room seemed to have thickened increasingly as the boy stared at both of them back.

The teacher cleared her throat addressing them both, "Both of you come forward, it seems that you two are the only ones who are incompatible with anyone else in this class. Beyond, you scored 5.5%. Eztli, you scored a mere 2.1%. As both of you are without partners I will be assigning you to be each others partner. Your first task is to get to know each other; now each others strengths, weaknesses, hobbies, their favourites and more importantly your aspirations for the future. I would like at least ten things written to be handed in by the end of the week. Am I clear?"

Glaring at her, BB growled softly before mumbling, "Crystal…"

He turned to look at the other boy waiting to see what his response would be, anyone in their right mind would have complained. There were people in this class that couldn't even look at him without whimpering or muttering the word 'devil child' under their breath. He didn't complain and he didn't fuel the fire to any of the insults. He didn't really talk at all to anyone in the first place; he hadn't met anyone that could hold his interest for more than ten minutes. If they tried to talk to him, he would look up and simply stare. It was intimidating to all of those who had been held under his gaze.

So when this boy turned to Beyond and held his gaze with his own piercing red eyes, Beyond was incredibly curious and surprised. He could help the grin stretching across his face. Beyond looked at the top of his head and as he predicted there was no name and no numbers. Eztli, although it wasn't noticed by BB, subconsciously looked above his head too. They looked back down into each others eyes when the teacher coughed again.

"Eztli, am I clear?" she said sounding a little impatient.

"Crystal," he whispered smoothly yet strongly .

"Good, you may leave to go and get ready for dinner. Good Luck both of you and-"

Before another word was uttered the Eztli had turned and flied from the room without looking back. Beyond just stared after him as his thoughts burst into the front of his mind. ' How had I not have noticed him before? He has eyes like mine! I wonder if he sees what I see, that would be very interesting to find out. Then it's final, I will make him talk and I will find out by whatever means possible.'

He started to walk towards the exit when his teacher called back threateningly, "Do not ruin this for yourself or him. He's been through more than you can imagine…"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, and I'm sure you'll be surprised at what we can accomplish," he deviously smirked but it faltered slightly as he thought 'what if he's just another scared idiot?'

Striding out the room he turned suddenly left.

The next thing he knew was that somebody had gripped him by his shirt and thrown his against the wall, pining him.

He knew exactly who it was when his eyes locked onto two crimson ones like his own.

Eztli's POV

When I turned to look into his eyes I felt a sense of security, I was not the only one that had these obscene red eyes. He looked as surprised as I had felt, it was the first time that we had met and I had heard the rumours. At least they're now confirmed true. Did mine really look that intimidating? If they are then perfect, they could be an advantage.

I could see each emotion flickering within his eyes; surprise, curiosity, nervous and also a hint of dread. Did he, do we share the same gift I wonder. Then he smirked, it made me shiver delightfully as the width increased. But what was he thinking? I needed to know!

Then he finally did what I expected him to do, his eyes travelled to above my head.

Still watching his expressions, the smirk faltered slightly as he looked a little confused. My eyes too gazed above his head a moment later and I realised why he was confused. For the first time since I was born, I saw no name. Nor any numbers.

Now I was completely fascinated by him. What did he think of our _gift? _I wonder if he enjoys having this supernatural power as I do. Perhaps not? Maybe, like any normal person, he thinks it is a curse. That he was born to know the exact time everyone around him will die and know that he can't do anything to stop the count-down from ticking all the way down to zero. Had he told anyone? Will he even confess to me that he too had the ability? I don't think he has told anyone; he wouldn't be here at this very moment if he had, he would be a scientists lab rat being experimented on.

Yet the thought of him telling others of our shared gift was daunting. I had to make sure. Then once I find out we can go our separate ways if he chooses to do so, after our assignment that is. I uttered my reply as the teacher demanded an answer. I swear if she doesn't stop talking with her nasal voice I will crawl into her bedroom at night and cut off her nose. Itching to get away, I fled the room as soon as she allowed for us to leave.

What other way was best to confront him than by surprise.

I waited patiently outside the door as I heard her call out to Beyond as what a fucked up little boy I was, not in those words obviously. I smiled as he replied at how well we will work together. I couldn't help but agree, we might just get along.

I could hear his soft footsteps getting louder as he neared the door. Then as soon as he turned my way I grabbed the front of his shirt tightly and shoved him against the wall forcefully. A quiet grunt escaped through his lips as I leaned in so our noses were nearly touching. With a playful smirk I began to speak first as he looked amused.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Do I sense another gifted human before me? You need to learn to be subtle when you learn when I'm going to die." I whispered playfully as our eyes stared in competition at who would brake the contact first.

And to be honest, I found them more endearing by the second.

Beyond's POV

Well this was easier than I expected. He must have thought the exact same if he's being this blunt about speaking about our 'gift'. What I didn't expect him to do was use physical contact to get answers. Well, how said I was going to give them straight away. I like turning things like this into games, they're so much more exciting and fun to play than to just talk. And I admit, I can be a bit of a tease when I want to be. After all, he had passed the ten minute mark and my curiosity only grew by the minute. He interested me in ways no one had before. I wanted to know all of his dirty little secrets and what skeletons he had in his closet. I know I have quite a few in mine.

Finally I began to take in his appearance apart form his eyes. His hair was like white snow, although it was dyed as I could smell the ammonia. He probably done it yesterday. At least it made him appear normal, he could pass as being albino. As for me, unless I wear contacts I'm screwed, but I always keep a set just in case of emergency's. I can think of one scenario or maybe a few the more I think about it.

My eyes travelled down to his torso where a plain black tee covered his almost translucent skin. He wore a chain that held a rather unique cross. Travelling further, he wore a pair of light blue skin-tight jeans and to my annoyance, no shoes. He was just another L wannabe. I scowled as his eyes flashed with glee.

"And what gift would that be? You must be confused because I don't have any gift other than my high intelligence." I asked as I tried to sound as confused as possible.

But he just kept on smiling.

"Well that confirms one of my theories. And if you want to play that game, then I'll be happy to. I have a lot of patience. Now, why aren't you blushing? Is this not close enough for you?" If it was possible he stepped closer, one leg settling between mine. Our breathes were mingling and his spicy and metallic scent filled my nostrils.

It was then that I realised how much of a brilliant actor he was.

Acting so shy and innocent in the class in front of our teacher, he seemed angelic almost. But the more time he spent in my company he was slowly breaking that shell around him and I was beginning to see his true self. And what a huge tease he is. No one would believe me if I said than he was a tease. His act had been perfected. He's probably fooled many and had them wrapped around his finger. He's devious. And what about the things our teacher had said 'he's been through more than you can imagine', he's also protected.

He's not just devious, he's conniving too. I smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"As much as I enjoy your company we have work to do. And for your first fact, I have incredibly sensitive hearing so if you don't move now, your little façade will crumble when our teacher walks through that door in say…five seconds?"

As expected, he swiftly jumped back and straightened his top and hair just in time for our teacher appearing at the door. She looked confused at the fact we were still there in the hall when we should be in our dorms or heading down for dinner.

"Is something wrong? Do you have a question about your assignment? If not then you should be heading to back to your rooms or to dinner."

"We were just planning on going to Beyond's room to do our assignment. Come on Bee-Bee let's go," Eztli said so sickly sweet it made my hairs stand on my arms. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist as he began to pull me down the hall. I didn't object but if we were truly going to my room, then we would have a bit of a problem.

You see, my hobby would be in plain sight and I really didn't want him to see.

Third Person

They walked side-by-side silently down the hall for a few minutes until Eztli sneezed. He cupped his hands around his mouth and nose and roared loudly.

"Bless you," Beyond mumbled, a little disgusted as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

"Why thank you, you're the first person to bless me. So…you have sensitive hearing and you have the eyes? Any other abnormalities about your body?" He looked towards Beyond waiting for his reply as he stuck his own hands into his jeans. He moved slightly closer to him as they turned a corner, all the halls were bare, they must all be at dinner by now.

Beyond frowned as he began to think if he did, and if he wanted to tell Eztli. "I have a few scars but they're not that serious." He had lied of course, if you removed his top the whole of his upper body was covered in them, ranging form thin scratchy ones to serious deadly big ones. All of them were pale by now but it didn't mean that they would stay that way. "My turn to ask a question then; when Miss Hope said that you had been through a lot - I knew you must have heard her if you were standing waiting to pounce on me - what did she mean by that, what made her think you were fucked up?"

It was Eztli's turn to frown now as he let out a large sigh, "I guess I can tell you a little but not he full story, but you have to promise not to tell a living soul."

Beyond gave him a pointed look in return. Who in the world would he tell? He was practically known as 'Death's Kid', silent yet creepy.

"Alright…well…um, like all the other sad little kids in this place, I'm an orphan. Except my parents and little brother were brutally murdered in front of my eyes. That alone should have fucked me up, but the shit just kept on coming. He took me away and sold me to this underground fighting club. I spent a few years there but the police busted us and I was sent away to a hospital to get better. About a year or two later L found me and I was brought here." He stared continually at the ground while he spoke but only when Beyond asked another question did he finally look up, with no emotion in his eyes.

"How old where you?" Beyond whispered attentively.

"Seven, I turned eight a few months after it had happened." He replied monotonously.

They stayed silent from then on until they arrived at, not Beyond's, but Eztli's room.

"I have a room to myself for certain reasons. It's a lot more private too and I don't think your room mate would appreciate an uninvited guest." He began to search for his key in his pocket to unlock the door.

Beyond just shrugged but internally sighed with relief as he stepped into the room.

The moment he did, his breathe had been taken away.


	2. The Chest

_The moment he did, his breathe had been taken away._

On the walls were the most fascinating, beautiful and almost erotic paintings he had ever seen. Woman, men and children were artistically and tastefully painted in very fine detail. Some poses ranging from facing backwards; to lying down on the backs and side; to crouching; to being sprawled out or standing upright. There were paintings of children playing, women and men holding each other lovingly or with passion. Their expressions were drawn so accurately that you would have to witness the emotion itself before re-creating it on a canvass. Every single body was nude; showing their skin stretching, muscles bulging, tattoos and scars and obviously the parts that identify them for being male or female.

BB couldn't help but stare; his jaw was wide open and his eyes incredibly round, his body was slack from surprise. But it wasn't until he had looked at another wall that his eyebrows etched together in perplexity. The walls to his right were covered with a dirty, painted on sheet, hiding whatever beauty that lay behind.

Eztli had seen the look of confusion as he stared at the sheet, "It's not quite finished yet, I still need to add a few more details as they are very difficult to paint without reference. Well then, what do you think of my room? I guess you could say that this is one of the reasons I do not share a room mate."

He smiled and looked expectedly at Beyond for his critique. Beyond shuffle forward and sat down on Eztli's bed that stood in the left far corner of his room. He gazed again back at the paintings and his fingers were drawn to them; to touch them, to see if they were truly paintings and not real people trapped within the wall. He looked back at Eztli,

"These paintings are rather extraordinary, did you say that you needed reference for them? Where and how did you find the models in a place like this? Surely Roger wouldn't allow for it…unless he was blackmailed of course." His eyes narrowed at the innocent look on the artists face.

Said artist shook his head and grinned, quite amused. "No I haven't went as far as that yet. I take pictures of my models before I paint them. I take my camera and sneak out on weekends on arranged dates with my clients. I take the pictures and then I come back here to paint them." His smile turned almost cynical when he then explained, "But the models, for some reason, never want to see the finished pieces. It's strange, I mean, I think I've done a pretty good job but yet they don't get in contact."

The atmosphere started to turn thick as they watched each other silently across the room, trying to figure who and what this person was in front of them. Eztli shook his head slightly as he walked towards the desk beside his bed. Sitting down, he fetched a blank piece of paper and a pen before looking back up at Beyond.

"If my room makes you uncomfortable, we could go to the library. Or if you want to go get some dinner then you can leave. I'm not that hungry and my appetite is quite picky at the moment. Also I'd rather get this done now so we won't have to worry about it later and have Miss Hope screaming through her nose at us for handing it in late.

I know I must make you feel uncomfortable, I make everyone feel uneasy. I think I overheard them saying it was like I was an animal looking at it's desired meat." Eztli rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just curious too. It's almost nice to be around someone that won't look at me like I would take there soul if they blinked. If you want, you can ask the questions first but I won't answer any that I feel uncomfortable speaking about.

You do realise that this assignment will probably be sent to Roger for our psychological records. That nosey bastard won't receive any information that he doesn't already know." Beyond finished, irritated.

"Agreed. And maybe we could lead him on a false trail, that should keep him busy for a while. We could even right this in code!" Eztli said sounding more excited by the second.

"I guess you're they type of person that enjoys the simple things in life, aren't you?" He mumbled as he brought up his legs and wrapped his arms around them.

"Only when it counts."

Eztli POV

"Okay then, lets start this off on fair grounds then. Since you know how I got here, how did you get here?" I asked first with my pen ready in my hand. If all the events in my life had an impact on me and has made me what I am, it would be interesting to see if his story was similar.

He looked uncomfortable, conflicted even, it was if he didn't want to talk about what had happened but felt pressured to tell his story since I told him part of mine. His eyes wavered down to the ground and they fixed there. I could see anger, fright and loneliness in his eyes as he began to relive the memories in his own mind. Maybe I should have started with something a little smaller. I was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer when a lone finger came up and pressed to my lips, silencing me. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"Like you said earlier about your story, I'm not going to tell you everything."

I nodded in understanding and anticipation as his lips began to move again and my hand started to move as I wrote his words down.

"Well I'm sure you can imagine the chaos that erupted in the hospital when I was born. I can remember faintly how my mother wouldn't hold me and that I was kept in the crib until we were released from the hospital. I remember that when I started to grow up my dad would sneer at me whenever I walked by him. He avoided me like the plague. My mother began to feel more comfortable around me and she began to treat me like a normal child, although the red eyes still scared her.

When I was about five my dad started coming home looking drunk and high, his pupils were like the size of a pound and his clothes reeked of different alcoholic beverages. The money at the time wasn't great; my dad didn't work as much as he used to and when some money did come in he, obviously, spent it on drugs and more alcohol. They would fight. They would scream. He started to hit her, blaming her that we were in this mess. And I was always around to endure it. I couldn't escape, my mother wouldn't allow me to even leave the house to play with the other children.

I wished for everything to stop. I wished for away to make them peaceful again.

So when I went into the room, after everything had calmed down, it was then that I noticed the names. And the numbers. I stared at his and I stared at my mothers and as soon as I realised what they were counting down too I regretted it immediately."

He started to laugh grimly as his eyes moved from the floor and stared right into mine. They were like glass, shimmering but with no depth or emotion, hard. I had seen this look before, I had seen it many times when looking in a mirror but I never realised till now how cold it looked. His laugh came to a stop but his sarcastic smile was still present.

"I told my father when he was going to die. I told my mother when she was going to die. I didn't mean any harm at the time but when I felt a fist pound and graze my cheek, I knew I had lost them forever. My mother had never hit me before and I could see that if my mother hadn't then my father would have.

I didn't talk much after that, I was silent and observant. And I was ignored.

One day, my father didn't come home smelling of booze like he normally did. Instead he held a box in his hand; he walked over to the table and showed both my mother and I. Inside the box was a revolver. He had bought a gun but we knew there was a silent threat behind it. 'Mess with me too much and it won't be my fist in your face'.

My mother cried that night but before she slipped through to her bedroom I saw her numbers.

She had less than a day left to live.

In the middle of the night, they started fighting again. I heard her screaming, I heard him yelling, words that I cannot remember yet they seemed so important at the time. I heard furniture being thrown around the bedroom and my mother running out of her bedroom and down the stairs with my father chasing after her.

The look or absolute rage was seen on my fathers face as his eyes were open wide and his face more red than the blood he spilled. He was smiling, it was all a game to him. He had seen me peeking through the opening of my door, lunged at me and dragged me down the stairs with my mother. He threw me across the room, then stalked and pounced on her."

I could see him visibly clutch his knees until his knuckles turned white. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I reached over, took one hand and held it. Giving it a squeeze for him to continue. His palm was moist but he squeezed back appreciatively. He held my hand a little more loosely as he continued in cold, hatred filled, whispers.

"He raped my mother and as her blood ran from various places on her body the count-down above her head began to rapidly decrease. I knew that she would die if someone didn't stop him. So I searched the room with my eyes, pleading that there was something to at least knock him out, and there on the table was his brand new gun.

I crept over to the table; he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, he was watching my mother with sadistic pleasure as the life began to drain from her eyes. I grabbed hold of the gun with two hand and I pointed, I aimed, for his head.

I squeezed the trigger, then I tasted his blood.

The corner of his head had exploded with impact. I shook so badly at the thought that if he had turned and used the gun on us, then we would look like that. The kitchen was covered in his blood and my mothers.

But I was too late. She had died the second I had pulled the trigger.

I panicked then. Two dead bodies were in front of me and I didn't know what to do, so the only thing I could do was run away. I lived on the streets, I then worked at this club that took pity on me so they let me stay there. They were busted for taking hostage a child who was the son of a very prestigious family; they wanted five million for him. They were also caught buying and selling drugs.

Then that was when L found us, he found A and I. We were of the first to arrive at Wammy's but we were also the most difficult to manage. And here I am now. I was also seven when this had happened, there are days when I regret what had happened, and there are days where I don't. For some reasons I don't want to tell you just yet.

He gave a large sigh before letting go of my hand and standing up to stretch, he smiled as he looked at me, then began to laugh hollowly.

"So then Doctor Ez, what is your analysis? Do you think I'm equally as 'fucked up' as you?"

I began to laugh with him as I nodded to answer him. The building tension had shattered as we laughed. He threw himself down on my bed and I just stared at him. How many other skeletons do you have in your closet Beyond?

Beyond's POV

He didn't look sympathetic. It wasn't as if I wanted any sympathy but he was more understanding, content even, when I had finished my cruel story. Like any other person, he should have been horrified. I've even seen fully grown, mature men tear up at things as horrible but no, there was not even a single drop of salt water lingering in his eyes.

He hadn't wrote much as I looked down at the paper; just the main points of the story, it only took up a few lines. What I admired though was the fact that he had missed out the fact that I had shot my own father and, of course, the descriptions of our eyes. It was as though he was protecting me; that things that I had said were not part of the assignment but were shared personally between us, in our own confidentiality.

He gave me a small smile before he nibbled his lip, trying to think of a new question. Probably one that wasn't meant to go too in-depth no doubt. He then giggle strangely as his body shook, nearly falling out of his chair. He had a question now, but I didn't think I would like it.

"Alright sorry, I was just thinking of something there, kind of like my own personal joke. So then, um, have you ever had a girlfriend?" He coughed slightly to calm himself down further, "or maybe a boyfriend?"

Staring at him, I blinked slowly with an 'are you really asking that question' look on my face. If people cannot bare to even look at me then what makes him think I've been in a romantic relationship with someone. So trying to sound as monotonous as I could I began to reply;

"No. I have never had and probably won't have a romantic relationship anytime soon. Why that question? Wasn't it already obvious?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure, you seem to flinch whenever I get to close. Even when I held your hand you kind of froze slightly, it just made me think that you've never really had anyone by your side."

" The only people in this building that feel the slightest bit comfortable around me are you and A, but we've known each other for a while so it's understandable that he's used to my eyes by now."

"Well your physical contact issues with people are going to change…So, have you ever had a crush on someone? Do you even know which way you swing?" He said, determined to interrogate my personal life."

I was getting slightly irritated by this point but I continued to answer, "There hasn't been anyone that has held my interest long enough for me to notice them in that way. I guess until I'm in a relationship I won't really know what side I'll be on."

He hummed slightly with a teasing smirk. He wrote the basics down but, again, he didn't write much. He looked up and I guess he knew from my expression that he needed to drop this path of conversation. Sighing he nibbled his lip again, thinking of yet more questions.

This was getting quite tedious so to keep myself entertained I began to search the room, just being nosey I guess. His room was rather plain other than his walls; he had a set of drawers for his clothes next to his desk, a small box of books about various topics next to that - most of which were cold cases around England with a few about America - but what caught my eye was the chest in the far corner of the room that had a rather large padlock keeping it securely shut. It was made of steel but had a few band stickers stuck to the sides. I eyed it carefully. What would he have in his possession that would need to be locked up like this. I guessed that the box under his bed was where he kept the paints but what could be so private to him that he had to keep it out of reach and eyesight.

I could feel his eyes following me as I moved and knelt down in front of the chest. He never said anything. I looked up at him and he seemed excited, like a child who had been given a knew play toy. But his eyes were distant. He was day dreaming.

I held the padlock and seen that it was unlocked, the curved metal bar wasn't properly connected with it's body. Eztli had seen this too. And his excitement turned into nervousness and terror. My curiosity took over me as I took the padlock off and was about to open the chest.

That's when everything was put into motion.

Eztli had jumped from his chair, knocking it over, and ran up to me; shoving me harshly away from the chest and onto the floor. He swiftly turned around and bent down to clip the lock together. He turned back around and gave me an apologetic look as he held out a hand. Grasping it attentively he pulled me up to my feet and looked down at his shoes awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but I think it's time for you to get to your dorm; everyone will be arriving back now, your room mate will probably wonder where you are, and I can see how bored you look. We can do this sometime later, how about same time tomorrow?" He almost whispered. He looked kind of twitchy; he kept glancing around the room as he was expecting on of the figures to jump out at him. His smile had completely disappeared by now.

"Sure, I'll see you later I guess," I mumbled back as I moved to the door. He unlocked it for me and it was almost as if he pushed me out. He said a quick goodbye, closed the door and locked it immediately.

I reached out to knock on his door to ask him what was wrong but pulled it back to leave him in peace. He had looked a little shook up so I didn't want to cause him more distress; he clearly didn't want anyone to look into that chest, let alone me.

When I pulled my hand back though I had noticed a little red stained on my skin. Lifting it up for inspection my eyes widened in wonder as I recognised the substance.

It wasn't the red paint from the wall.

It was blood.

Eztli's POV

I could feel my heart racing as I slid down to the ground with my back facing the door. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. If he had looked inside that chest I don't think I would have had the heart to resort to drastic measures.

If he knew what was inside or even got a hint of what was within then, unfortunately, Beyond wouldn't be able to live another day on this planet.

I would have had to have killed him.


End file.
